


Schoolfights and ice cream

by pikkupingviini



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikkupingviini/pseuds/pikkupingviini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili, Kili and Frodo are in a fight in school. Their uncles have to go to a meeting with the principal because of that. </p><p>Just a little drabble-kind-of-fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schoolfights and ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> It's not betaed, and English is not my native language, so there might be mistakes! I am sorry if there are :)

Bilbo was in the middle of writing the final chapter of his book, when his phone unexpectedly rang. He was in a flow, which meant ignoring the caller. 

In most cases, he would have. With one brief glance at the phone Bilbo realized the caller was the principal of Frodo’s primary school. With a discontent sigh Bilbo picked up the phone. 

 

Bilbo rushed through the door. He knew the principal was already waiting for him in her office. Bilbo was a little out of breath as he sat down next to Frodo. Frodo looked at him tentatively, like waiting for Bilbo to snap at him. Bilbo patted his shoulder to keep the boy’s mind at ease.

“I’m sorry I’m late. Dis couldn’t come so she sent me” a deep voice said from behind Bilbo. The boys next to Frodo looked up with their glowing eyes, but said nothing. “I’m Thorin, Fili and Kili’s uncle” he said and offered his hand for a handshake. The principal shook his hand and motioned him to sit down next to the boys.

“As you both may have heard, the boys got a little rough in their plays during recess. One of the other student’s got a black eye and a cut on his hand. Do you want to explain this to your guardians, boys?” she told the boys. It was Fili who began talking. 

“We only played it because Pippin and Merry dared us to. They said we needed to kill the orcs, otherwise they’d eat us. It was just a game. But then Azog pushed Kili on the ground and he hurt his leg. So I punched him and Frodo helped. I’m sorry he got hurt, Lady Galadriel. I didn't mean for him to hurt himself”. 

The principal smiled, but kept her professional attiude. “And do you understand why it wasn’t right to punch him?” she asked. Fili nodded. “I want you to talk to the boys about this" the principal told the men. "We do not permit any kind of violence in this school. You understand?” she asked. All three of the boys nodded and so did Thorin and Bilbo. 

They were heading for their cars when Bilbo remembered his manners. “I’m Bilbo Baggins by the way, Frodo’s uncle.”  
Thorin shook his hand. “Thorin Durin. Their Uncle” he said pointing at Fili and Kili. 

“Nice to meet you” Bilbo said. 

“You too” Thorin nodded. 

“Oh, I almost forgot. Frodo, I think what you did was brave, but you can’t attack others like that. it’s not right. If you’re bullied, you need to tell someone, an adult. And tell me too. But don’t attack others like that again, if you don’t have a really good reason for it, ok?” Bilbo said. Frodo nodded gently.

Thorin gave his nephews a similar speech, and they both nodded. Thorin ruffled their hair. 

“Hey, umm, if you’re not in a hurry, we could go get ice cream with the boys? It’s a lovely day to have ice cream, don’t you think?” Bilbo asked Thorin in a not-so-subtle-tone and choice of words.

The boys got ecstatic as they heard the word ice cream, so Thorin couldn’t say no. Not like he even had wanted to say no.

“Yeah” Thorin smiled and looked at Bilbo. Bilbo smiled back and Thorin was utterly delighted.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know whether to write more to this, so I'll put this as a complete work. Will probably leave it with just this. It's kinda cute :)


End file.
